Hysteroscopic imaging is an important diagnostic tool for the evaluation of the uterus. However, manipulation of the scope to serially visualize the entire endometrial cavity is technically challenging and is subject to a steep learning curve. This motivated our company to design the Endometrioscope, which uses an omni-directional tip, dewarping software, and a servomotor to produce a single visual map of the endometrium in an automated fashion. We now propose to investigate the use of visual motion tracking to create a mosaic of the endometrial cavity. This technology will offer three key advantages. First, we will be able to compensate for motion beyond simple linear displacement of the lens (such as rotation, deformation and scaling). Second, the need for a bulky mount and servomotor will be eliminated as the software tracks the free hand movement of the scope. Third, imaging of the uterine horns will become possible as lateral movement of the scope is interpreted by the software. Our Phase I effort involves development of the motion tracking and mosaicing software. We will then evaluate the technology in a phantom target and finally during an ex-vivo study of human uteri obtained immediately following hysterectomy. If successful, we envision a Phase II effort focused on the development and testing of a clinical grade prototype. It is our long-term goal to provide the gynecologist with an office-based tool to visually investigate the endometrium.